1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electric bass guitar exclusively as means to produce a bowing sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the inception of the electric bass guitar (hereinafter referred to as the bass guitar) the use of a bow was never conceived because the instrument has always had a volume and tone control switch that enables the bassist to make the sound of the note(s) last longer, not the same effect and sound as bowing but simply making the sound of the note(s) louder thereby sustaining the sound of the note(s). In some instances the sound and volume of the note(s) can be held and sustained even longer by capturing overtones and causing overtone feedback. Overtone feedback is produced when the volume and tone controls of the bass guitar are turned to the maximum settings, coupled by turning the volume and tone controls of the amplifier to the maximum settings. Moreover, the position of the bass guitar and the amplifier must be in close proximity in order to capture these effects and to produce overtone feedback. This method produces sustained sound but the enormous volume setting requirement makes producing soft sustained note(s) impossible using the overtone feedback method.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electric bow for the bass guitar that will overcome or at least alleviate the problem associated with the prior art systems as described hereinabove and which insure producing sustained note(s) virtually at any volume or tone controll setting.